


Enabler

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, F/F, Futa, Loli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Futa!Yang is in need of relief, and with Taiyang gone and Loli!Ruby walking around the house, Yang knows exactly what to do





	Enabler

Yang Xiao Long groaned to herself as she entered her home on Patch. Her lavender eyes scanned the living room before dropping down to examine her own outfit. The blonde brawler was adorned in an orange tanktop that barely fit over her large tits, and tight, black spandex shorts. Bulging from her shorts was the outline of a massive cock, one that would make Grimm jealous due to the size. Yang was a Futa, and was packing such an enormous length, that she sometimes found it hard to get off. She was a beast, a monster who sometimes just needed a couple of holes to go to down on. But unfortunately for her, she didn’t have that, and was used to jacking herself off just to get pleasure.

Today, Yang was feeling particularly stressed. She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, staring at the monstrous bulge in her shorts. Not only did she lose her sparring match against a couple of Grimm in the area, but she also had to walk home with the wood between her legs growing faster than normal. Yang was super horny now, hornier than usual. Normally she would just jerk herself off, but she knew that tactic wouldn’t work this time. She needed someone to fuck, to pound someone until they were broken.

As Yang sat on the couch thinking on her thoughts, her little sister Ruby poked her head around the corner, looking at her older sister. The little Ruby giggled to herself before skipping over to Yang and smiling brightly. “Hiya Yang!” she greeted Yang happily with a large grin.

Yang bit her lip as she eyed her little sister, crossing her legs in a vain attempt to hide the massive bulge between her thighs. She hated when her loli little sister would prance around the house in that short black skirt and red hoodie, it always got her so hard! The amount of times Yang had jerked herself to sleep to the thought of impaling Ruby on her cock was too many to count. And now, Ruby was right in front of her with her cock threatening to burst through her shorts. As Yang let out a response to Ruby, she began thinking that maybe this would be the day she got relief.

While Ruby chattered away, Yang looked around the room nervously. She knew their dad was gone on a trip and wouldn’t be back until that weekend, and he had placed Yang in charge. So technically, Ruby had to do whatever she said. Biting her lip once more, Yang cut the little loli off from whatever she was talking about by putting her finger against Ruby’s lips.

“Hush Ruby, if I remember correctly, dad put me in charge when he left, right?” Yang asked her little sister.

“Yes!” Ruby responded excitedly.

“And that means you have to do whatever I say, right?” Yang asked again.

Ruby once again excitedly nodded her head.

Yang grinned. “Okay then Ruby, as long as you understand the rules, we’re going to play a game! In order to play, you need to close your eyes and bend over the living room table!”

Gasping in excitement, the little Ruby quickly did as she was told, shutting her eyes tight and bending herself over the living room table. Yang felt her cock growing even larger in her tight shorts as she looked at Ruby in such a compromising position. Was she really going to do this? Right as Yang thought that, a draft went through the house and blew up Ruby’s skirt ever so slightly, revealing the little loli wasn’t wearing any panties. This is what drove Yang over the edge. She needed to relieve some stress, and she was gonna do so by fucking the ever loving shit out of her little loli sister.

Yang quickly stripped herself of her tight spandex shorts, freeing her three foot cock. The devastating large member stood upright as Yang walked over to Ruby and placed one hand on Ruby’s back, keeping her pinned to the table. She then used her other hand to line her cock up with Ruby’s tight little pussy. Yang eyed the prized hole, pausing for some reason.

“What’s next, Yang?” the innocent Ruby spoke up. When she got no answer, she slowly began to open her eyes. “Ya-AHHHH!”

Deciding to waste no more time, Yang plunged her cock right into Ruby’s pussy. A scream came from Ruby as her eyes opened wide in pain, her tight virgin hole broken through by Yang’s monstrous cock. Yang had only gotten the head in, but Ruby still felt like she was on the verge of being split in half. But unfortunately for her, the horny Yang was far from satisfied. Placing both her hands on Ruby’s hips, Yang began thrusting in even harder, slowly but surely burying more and more of her cock into Ruby’s tight little cunt. Each thrust gained another scream from the loli reaper, but her screams only seemed to fuel Yang’s lust.

“Stop! Moving! So! Much!” Yang demanded between thrusts.

With one final thrust of her hips, Yang managed to hilt the entirety of her meaty cock into Ruby’s poor little pussy. The tip of Yang’s cock was firmly nudged against Ruby’s cervix, and Yang felt the barrier that blocked her from entering her little sister’s baby chamber. Eyes going from lavender to red, Yang slowly pulled her titanic cock out of Ruby’s gaping pussy. She kept pulling out until only the tip was left inside of Ruby. She then sneered and shoved the entirety of her cock back into Ruby’s pussy, this time slamming her cock against Ruby’s cervix. Ruby screamed aloud again as she felt the battering ram that was Yang’s cock crash against her walls.

Yang continued smashing her cock against Ruby’s sensitive little cervix before she finally managed to break through. Her cock now pounded inside Ruby’s baby chamber, ramming into it with enough force to bulge through Ruby’s stomach. Little Ruby felt her tongue roll out of her mouth at the brutal fucking, unable to really think about anything now. However, she began feeling unsettled when she felt Yang’s cock begin to twitch.

“FUCK!” Yang moaned in pleasure as her cock exploded inside Ruby, spraying her potent cum deep into Ruby’s womb. The clear white spunk flooded Ruby’s baby chamber, flooding her ovaries and drowning them with cum. Ruby’s belly bulged from the amount of cum filling her up. Yang gasped and moan before slowly dragging her cum covered cock out of Ruby’s ruined pussy.

Both sisters were breathing heavily, but Yang quickly noticed her cock was still hard, and she still wasn’t satisfied. Yang repositioned herself, walking in front of her loli little sister and presenting her cock. Ruby shakingly lifted her head and eyed the pillar of girl dick in front of her, eyes quivering from the sight. She then looked up to her sister, her begging silver eyes doing nothing to deter the smirk that formed on Yang’s face.

“Well, it’s not going to clean itself,” Yang stated, the blonde needing to use both of her hands to hold her cock up to Ruby’s face. “Now I suggest you start sucking before I make you do it!”

Hesitantly, Ruby opened her quivering mouth, slowly inching towards Yang’s member. Groaning and rolling her eyes, Yang quickly grabbed the sides of Ruby’s head and rammed her shaft down Ruby’s throat. The silver eyed loli gagged on the cock as it was shoved down her mouth, her eyes crossing as it immediately bulged out her tiny throat to extreme lengths.

“Oh yeah, sis! Your throat is amazing!” Yang exclaimed as she began to face fuck Ruby with a passion, ramming her hips forward and shoving inch after inch of her cock down Ruby’s poor throat. Her large balls slapped Ruby’s chin, the force of which feeling like wrecking balls slamming into her. However, Yang just continued choking her little sister with her dick. “Take it all!”

After fucking Ruby’s throat for several minutes, Yang ripped her cock out of Ruby’s abused throat. The blonde examined her cock, smiling as she noticed that Ruby did quite the job. The loli had sucked all the cum off of it, making it look good as new. Yang patted Ruby on the head and walked back behind her little sister. “Good job Ruby, now this can go right up your ass!”

At this point, the words that came out Yang’s mouth didn’t even resonate with Ruby. She had been fucked into what seemed to be a cum-drunk state. She said nothing as Yang positioned herself behind her, lining her cock up with her very vulnerable virgin ass.

Yang smiled at the sight and gave Ruby’s cute little booty a hard smack, one that a bright red handprint on Ruby’s pale cheek. Yang then picked up her massive member and pressed the tip of her cock against Ruby’s tight little rosebud. Then, right when she had it perfectly lined up, she thrusted her hips forward, tearing right into Ruby’s ass. This painful intrusion into her ass brought Ruby back to Earth, and her eyes widened once again as a high pitched scream was torn from her throat.

“AH! YANG, NO!” Ruby shrieked, but her older sister was lost in the pleasure her ass was bringing her.

The tightness of Ruby’s ass was heavenly to Yang; the way her asshole closed down around her cock was almost enough to make her cum right there. However, Yang bit her lip and continued thrusting forward, determined to hilt herself in this ass. She rapidly plunged in and out of Ruby, the hole stretching itself to its limits in order to accomodate Yang’s size. But Yang’s cock was otherworldly in its size, and tore its way through with no regards for if it was too big or not.

The thrusts persisted for what felt like hours, with Yang’s cock slowly but surely punching into Ruby’s anus. Before long, however, Yang got her wish as she rammed the remaining length of her dick into Ruby’s ass. Once she was hilted in her sister, Yang really went to work fucking Ruby’s guts out, dragging her cock out before plunging back in, hammering into her sister like a jackhammer on full speed. Ruby groaned out slightly as her ass was destroyed, Yang’s giant balls smacking against her cum filled cunt with every thrust into her.

Yang’s hands gripped Ruby’s waist with all she had, holding the little loli in place so she could better ram her dick into the girl’s guts. Each thrust into her ass took the breath out of Ruby, making the girl gasp and moan out. However, Yang’s balls began churning and her cock began twitching once again, sending a message to Ruby that she was getting ready to cum once again. Ruby’s eyes widened at this warning, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stop. All she could do was hope that Yang wouldn’t cum so much this time.

But, once again, Yang unleashed a tsunami of cum into Ruby’s stretched out ass. The spunk painted Ruby’s insides white, filling up her stomach with all that cum. Yang let her tongue roll out of her mouth as she continued shooting out rope after rope of her sticky spunk, letting it continue to fill up her little sister. Ruby felt the cum travel through her body, filling up her stomach before she felt the warm cum filling up her throat. It was only a matter of time before Ruby’s cheeks swelled up, and then cum exploded out of her mouth. It flowed out of her mouth and onto the table she was bent over on, pooling up there.

“Ahh!” Yang moaned as she slowly began pulling her cock out Ruby’s asshole. Once she got it out, she eyed the abused hole with glee. The once tight ass was now a horrific, gaping mess filled to the brim with Yang’s potent cum. The blonde was proud with her handiwork and dusted off her hands, walking over to Ruby to examine her lovely little loli.

“How’s my little fuck puppet holding up?” Yang asked with a smirk.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth was quickly filled Yang’s balls. The blonde shoved her balls in Ruby’s mouth before looking down at her sister with her brows furrowed.

“Start sucking!”

Immediately, Ruby did what she was told, suckling away at Yang’s ballsac, the latter bulging out her cheeks as she worked her tongue around the two massive orbs. While Ruby worked her balls, Yang let out a sigh and began using both of her hands to stroke her cock, rubbing it up and down while she tilted her head back. Her moans got louder and louder as she picked up the pace at which she jerked her cock, the sound of her only being drowned out by the slurping noises of Ruby sucking Yang’s balls.

“FUCK, RUBY!” Yang yelled as she jerked her cock even faster. “Keep on sucking!”

Ruby obliged, working her tongue over and under the big balls in her mouth, desperately trying to please Yang to the best of her abilities. Soon, Yang let out another loud moan and she quickly yanked her balls out of Ruby’s mouth and aimed her cock right at Ruby’s cute little face. Yang moaned as cum exploded out of the tip of her the torrent of semen splattering all over Ruby’s face, coating it in white spunk. The facial hit the little loli like a punch in the face, jerking her head back as her face was submerged in Yang’s seed.

Yang let out a satisfied sigh before yawning and stretching her arms. Looking down at the twitching Ruby, Yang grabbed her little sister and lifted her off the ground. She then plopped down on the couch before turning Ruby around so they were in a sixty nine position. Yang then grabbed a handful of the loli’s hair and shoved her head down on her cock, burying her cock in Ruby’s mouth. She kept on shoving Ruby down further and further until the girl had swallowed the entirety of Yang’s cock as well as her balls. Her mouth was now stuffed with her cheeks swollen from Yang’s nuts filling her mouth.

“Well Rubes, I’m all burned out today,” Yang said, delivering a smack to Ruby’s ass. “I’m gonna get some shut eye, and if you want, we can continue to play in the morning. Dad’s gonna be gone for a while, so we’ll have all the time in the world to keep on going! Well, good night Ruby.”

Ruby’s eyes rolled into her skull as she resorted to breathing through her tiny nose. She wasn’t sure if she could handle another minute of this, let alone an entire night! However, unfortunately for Ruby, Yang’s snores soon began filling the living room, and it became dreadfully apparent that Yang was asleep. So, for now, Ruby would have endure this tormentous sleeping arrangement, and then hope that in the morning, Yang would come back to her sense.

Poor Ruby had a rude awakening coming.


End file.
